Never Surrender
by HetaliaFan2012
Summary: Alfred is a sixteen-year-old boy, his life has been hell since he was born, his father sexually and physically abused him, his mother died giving birth to Matthew. In school he was called names, and picked on for how he looked, how he acted, and for how he was in general. Warnings: foul language, child molestation, self-harm and suicide attempts. Full summary inside.
1. Alfred's home life

**_Never Surrender_**

**A/N: My first US/UK fan-fiction! Human names used, other pairings hinted, written in America's point of view. Alfred is a sixteen-year-old boy, his life has been hell since he was born, his father sexually and physically abused him, his mother died giving birth to Matthew. Alfred and Matthew are two years apart in this, so Alfred is a sophomore and Matthew is in eighth grade. Alfred was never mad at Matthew, he just wanted to know his mom before she died. In school he was called names, and picked on for how he looked, how he acted, and for how he was in general. Alfred is gay, and in his school, homophobes are common among the students. Everything is almost too bad to live through, until a young boy named Arthur, who seems to understand his problems, but doesn't wish to be in a high school relationship, moves to his neighborhood. Will Arthur change his mind about a relationship? Warnings: foul language, child molestation, self-harm, and suicide attempts. Couples mentioned: USUK (main), Canada x Ukraine (She's younger in this fan-fiction I guess), Prussia x Hungary, Romano x Spain, Germany x Italy, Russia x China, Greece x Japan, Switzerland x Austria, and possibly more.**

I sighed as I packed things in a suitcase, to try to run away, again. Nobody would take me in anyways, I should just give up. I heard a moving truck. _Shit, dad's home already?_ I looked outside, but it wasn't one of my dad's moving trucks, it was a different company. I saw the workers unload the boxes onto the lawn of the house next-door to me. _That house has been on sale for the past two years._ I told Matthew to stay inside and I went out to see who was moving next-door. I saw the most elegant furniture coming out of the truck; I saw portraits, the most elegant green and gold couch, mirrors, it was amazing. One portrait really intrigued me, it was of a young man, probably around my age, with green eyes and blond hair, his eyebrows were large, but fit him well. He was very handsome, he probably gets all of the luck.

"Mum, I don't want to live in America, I want to go back home to England." I turned around and saw him crossing his arms and staring at his mother angrily.

"I'm sorry dear, but you know that I got a good job offer that I just couldn't refuse, and besides now we don't have to deal with your father anymore." I walked towards them, hoping they wouldn't reject me right away. I tapped the older woman's shoulder.

"E-excuse me, I guess we're neighbors now, I'm Alfred and my little brother is named Matthew, he's inside, and my father should be home soon, so I should get inside, have a nice day, s-sorry to bother you." I stuttered the last few words out and ran inside. _I probably scared them off already._ I sighed and ran to my room to continue packing before dad got home. I heard the door open and I hid the suitcase in my closet. Nobody ever went in my closet because it was 'haunted,' I didn't believe it of course, nothing ever happened to prove it to be haunted. I went downstairs to greet my father, he reeked of alcohol, and I could tell he just went to a bar after work.

"I'll take your coat father,"

"Don't fucking call me fucking father you faggot, you're not my son, and you never will be," my father slurred.

"Yes sir, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Nothing, I already ate you fucking idiot, make something for yourself, worthless fag," I nodded and made myself a sandwich. After I ate I did the dishes and cleaned my place at the table. I prepared myself for a long night of abuse, it was normal for me though, I was used to it even though it was never right. I took off my jacket preparing myself for more 'sessions' he calls it. He coughed and stumbled over to me. He started to slap me and kick me, he then grabbed my vital region, or 'Florida' as I call it, and started to squeeze it. He pushed me down and started stripping me down to my boxers. He ripped my American flag boxers off and started raping me. I felt tears leak through my eyes as I screamed.

"You like that don't you faggot? I bet you do, so I'll go even harder this time." He forced himself into me, ripping open my skin. It went on until he got exhausted.

"You better cry for me, CRY FOR ME NOW YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!" I proceeded to cry, against my own will, knowing it would be like this for the rest of my teenage years.

He smirked, "That's a good boy, I'm going to bed. Goodnight homo-ass-pussy." I walked to my room, tears still dripping down my face, and blood gushing from 'Florida.' I got into my pajamas and continued to pack quietly. I tip toed to Matthew's room and knocked on the door; we had a secret knock so he knew it was I. He opened up and I ran inside quietly.

"Matthew, you must pack for when we get away from this place okay?" He nodded and started packing essentials, like his clothes and hygiene stuff.

"I think dad's still awake, so keep packing and I'm going back to my room, okay Matt?"

"Y-yeah, I understand," he nodded and continued to pack. I went back to my room and grabbed my knife. I started to cut my wrists and I felt the blood seeping out. I fell asleep with dried blood on my arms and a knife in my hands.


	2. Alfred's School Life

I heard my alarm going off, I immediately got up and took a cold shower. I got my backpack together as I made breakfast for Matthew. My father is already gone, seeing that he works really early to really late. I ate breakfast, pancakes with maple syrup because it was Matthew's favorite, and brushed my hair and teeth. I woke up Matthew gently so he wouldn't be late to middle school. I told him that I had to leave, and wouldn't be back right after school because of work. I went outside in my black hoodie and waited for the bus. I saw a boy about my age walking towards the bus stop, I hid until I saw that it was just Arthur.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't see you there, I'm very sorry for the outburst. I'm Arthur by the way sorry for not introducing myself yesterday, I was in a bad mood because I lived in England before here. I thought it would be terrible, but it isn't so bad here. How rude of me, I haven't even asked you how you are this fine morning. How are you?" I was shocked at his ability to talk so much, and the fact that he said hi to me.

"I-I'm okay, h-how are you, um, Arthur?" I sounded so stupid, I did a mental face-palm as he answered me.

"I'm well, thank you. Wait a second, are you really okay? You look like you're going to puke," I nodded then preceded to put my headphones in my ear, I started listening to Skillet. I felt a tug on my hoodie and I pulled out one earpiece.

"What?"

"The bus is here, sorry." I looked up and saw the bus, Arthur got on first and he immediately got taunted for his accent. I got on and all of the attention went back to me, people threw paper balls at me, they all had words like 'fag,' 'homo,' and 'gay' on them. I sighed and just sat alone in the front of the bus, where nobody else sat. I put in my headphones and put on "Never Surrender" by Skillet to keep me going.

_Do you know what it's like when, you're scared to see yourself?_

_Do you know what it's like when, you wish you were someone else, who didn't need your help to get by?_

_Do you know what it's like, to wanna surrender?_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_

_I don't wanna live like this today_

_Make me feel better, I wanna feel better_

_Stay with me here now and never surrender_

_(Never surrender)_

_Do you know what it's like when, you're not who you're not who you want to be?_

_Do you know what it's like to, be your own worst enemy, who sees the things in me, I can't hide?_

_Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender?_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_

_I don't wanna live like this today_

_Make me feel better, I wanna feel better_

_Stay with me here now, and never surrender_

_Make me feel better, you make me feel better_

_You make me feel better, put me back together_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_

_I don't wanna live like this today_

_Make me feel better, I wanna feel better_

_Stay with me here now, and never surrender_

_Put me back together_

_Never surrender_

_Make me feel better, you make me feel better_

_Stay with me here now, and never surrender_

The song ended as we pulled up to the school. I put away my iPod and headphones, I got up and got off of the bus. I tripped and fell on my face, just like every other day. Arthur ran to me, he asked me if I was okay, like he actually cared.

"I'm fine, it happens all the time, I'm really, what's the word? Clumsy, that's it! Yeah, I'm really clumsy," Then I heard a voice from in front of us.

"Hey new kid, you don't have to be nice to the faggot over there, he'll probably just try to kiss you!" The boy, who was named Francis, mocked me and laughed at me. I got up and ran to German class.


	3. Alfred's Pain

When I got there, I saw that Gilbert had already arrived. He only joined the class because it would be an easy A for him, because he's fluent in German. I sat in the back, trying not to pay attention to him while the other students arrived. Unfortunately, Gilbert started walking over to me.

"Hey fag! Nice to see you again," He laughed as he said the part about seeing me. I didn't answer him and he became annoyed.

"You're on mute now? You're such a gay baby!" I remained silent while more students walked in, students like Francis and Antonio. Antonio and Francis are taking German because of Gilbert, the three of them have been best friends since pre-school, plus they love messing with me.

"Oh look it's z'e little faggot~ I hope he doesn't do anyz'ing to me in gym 'lass." Francis laughed his stupid laugh and Antonio snickered. The bell rang but Ms. Coco wasn't in yet. Antonio found an opportunity to punch me in the gut before she arrived.

"Settle down class, get your textbooks out and go to page 213. Do the word problems, and then you get to do whatever." Ms. Coco arrived and finally told us to do some work. I opened my textbook and noticed that Arthur was walking around outside of the classroom, I then raised my hand.

"Yes Alfred?"

"May I use the restroom?" Ms. Coco nodded and continued with her lesson as I walked out of the room, paper crumpled up into balls hitting my head on the way out. Arthur saw me and jumped in surprise.

"Oh! My word! You surprised me, by the way, can you help me?" He asked pointing to his schedule. I saw the room number for my German class for this period.

"Yeah, that's the class I have now, it's right here," I walked back into the classroom with Arthur and Ms. Coco was confused.

"Alfred, who is this young man?" She asked me in confusion.

"This is Arthur, he happens to have just moved here from…where was it again?"

"England, and I'm Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you Miss…?"  
"I'm Ms. Coco, let me check my class list to see if you're actually in this class," She checked the attendance list and she nodded.

"Yep, you're in this class alright! How about you sit next to Alfred?" I rolled my eyes expecting him to refuse like everyone else did, but surprisingly, he agreed. _Weird kid must not know who the hell I am,_ I thought. He sat down next to me and smiled that weird smile. I had a poker face and Gilbert threw a note at me. I opened up the note and it said 'Is z'is your new fuck buddy Jones?' I rolled my eyes and threw the note out. The bell finally rang and I walked out, after being pelted with spitballs and paper airplanes of course. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Arthur standing there.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"S-sorry A-Alfred, I was just wondering where this class is," He said pointing to his next class, which was Algebra II, same as myself. I sighed and responded.

"Just follow me, I have the same class." I went upstairs and ran into the classroom, the corner to be precise.

"What's wrong Alfred? Don't you like being in the corner you little child?" I looked up in fear as I saw Ivan, the scariest kid in World High. I didn't respond, knowing he would hit me if I did.

"What's wrong? Can't handle my power? Become one with me da~?" I didn't respond again and his eyes narrowed.

"I see how it is, you're scared of me da~?" He pinned me against the wall and got his face really close to mine, knowing I wouldn't do anything. Then he whispered, "You should be," and threw me down to the floor and walked away. I cleaned the blood off of my lip and Arthur was standing there, a look of fear and shock on his face. He started stuttering random words and I put on a fake, bloody smile.

"I'm fine, this happens to me all the time, they're just messing around with me, that's all." He suddenly got angry with me and I saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"THAT'S NOT JUST BLOODY PLAYING AROUND YOU GIT! THEY'RE BULLYING YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A BLOODY FUCK!" Tears started to stream out of his eyes and everyone laughed at him. I just stayed on the ground, shocked.

"A-Arthur?"  
"WHAT IS IT YOU BLOODY IDIOT?"

"I'm sorry for lying and I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I'll be back in a few minutes, maybe," I whispered the last word and ran into the boys' bathroom with scissors in my hand.


End file.
